1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to field effect transistors and, more particularly, to a field effect transistor with decreased drive current temperature-sensitivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrier mobility in field effect transistors can be temperature-sensitive. For example, the mobility of electrons in n-type field effect transistor (n-FET) channel regions has been observed to be inversely proportional to temperature. Similarly, changes in the mobility of holes in p-type field effect transistor (p-FET) channel regions have also been observed to be inversely proportional to temperature. Since carrier mobility directly affects drive current, temperature sensitivity puts a greater demand on circuit design. Particularly, temperature sensitivity puts a greater demand on analog circuit design because analog circuits generally require very tight tolerances. Therefore, there is a need in the art of a field effect transistor that is configured such that drive current temperature sensitivity is minimized or eliminated.